And a Happy New Year
by EQUATIONx
Summary: During the New Year's of 1888, a group of two men decide to attack the gathering over celebrating people. As the Queen's guard dog, Ciel has been assigned duty of capturing this man and disposing of him.


**Originality this was a start to a role-play ... however, I got a bit out of control and ended up with this! Viola! Enjoy, this is my first fan-fiction for Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

"Everything's properly prepared?" A scarce man asks popping off a bottles top. He wasn't a popular looking figure; rather intimidating. Tapping fingers over a dusty desk, the room gave a murky, unpleasant smell. One could only assume it has been abandoned for quite some time. Another man, dressed in formal wear, stood stiff with his eyes shut and contently replied, "I have placed a bomb in every location set for fireworks. They are set to ignite the second they come in contact with fire."

Gulping down the alcohol beverage, the smirking man throws the bottle having it smash into many tiny pieces, "Very good, very good," He darkly laughs, "I want those pathetic rich folk to feel the pain they've put me through. To understand what it feels like to lose everyone you love."

"Yes, sir," the ginger opens his eyes, glancing to the shattered glass, "Shall none defy you."

The large male chuckles, humming the tune of "We wish you a merry Christmas," while ripping the heads off toy figures. He turns his head back to the other male, laughing as he declares "I reckon this will be the best year yet!"

"Yes, whatever the master desires, the master shall receive. Whether it's through death of a child, or mourning of a mother. Tears of the rich, or cries of the poor. The master is never let down," The man recited, slightly displeased with his choice of words.

* * *

An evening festival takes place in the midst of London. Townsfolk, rich or poor, celebrate the coming of the New Year with games, drinks, and fireworks. Children run through the crowds with their icicles; proclaiming who would be the next King of the Castle and who would be the awful dirty rascal. Groups of adult men gather, throwing cups of beer into the air and cheering, "Onward with 1888!", whilst their wives hid under umbrellas, guarding their attire from the falling snow, glistening in the sunset. 1887's final sunset; the coming year's hopes and dreams, ambitions, and goals. However, for a noblemen's group, it was a mission to succeed the queen's confidence and stop any mishaps.

"Cheer's to the new year!" A calm voice mimics the men, holding up a cup of chai tea. He was unaware of the droplets splashing upon the faces of his peers. The lady sitting next to him casually cleans any unwanted liquid that lands on the man.

"Ay, that's for sure. Can't let this one go to waste, now, can we?" A blonde man smirks, everyone but two men scream in agreement; a taller man arrayed in black, and a shorter male with an absolutely annoyed expression.

"Shall we go out and play some games?" A redhead asks, jumping up with enjoyment, "Before the new year hits! Don't you think, Master Ciel?!"

"Fine, fine," The young boy waves his hand, avoiding eye contact whatsoever, "Do whatever you want."

"Master Ciel and Mr. Sebastian will be joining us, won't you?!" Another shorter blonde cries, shaking one of Ciel's shoulders.

"A-Augh!" The sudden motion caught the boy off guard, shaking the servant off, "Sebastian and I are not here to play games; we are much too busy."

"My, my," The Chinese man sits up, pulling the female closer, speaking with the utmost sarcasm, "How busy you look, sitting here, dining," hearing this, Ciel shoot Lau a deathly glance. However, Lau continues, "Especially when something grave is about to happen with all the word around the street."

"That's right," May-Rin gasps with disbelief, Finnian and Baldroy raising an eyebrow, "I hear they plan on wiping out half of London, yes they do."

Ciel closes his eyes, folding his hands together on the table, "That is true. The queen received a message today regarding a secret technique against the rich. It appears he has a grudge against us rich folk."

"We already have a list of suspects," Sebastian rolls out a list of names and faces, the three servants aweing in amazement, "However, there are far too many to pinpoint the location, I'm afraid."

"Therefore," Ciel finishes, "It is up to Sebastian and I to explore the town for the queen. We can't have anyone interfering." He suspiciously glances to the lot of servants, "Now, go and enjoy your games. No further questions."

"Yes sir!" The three servants salute Ciel, running out of the restaurant. Before closing the door, Finian yells, "You can count on us, sir!" and slams the door shut, a few cracks forming around the rim.

Sebastian and Ciel glare towards the door, blinking just a few times. Shaking the annoyance off, they turn to Lau. "I assume you know why you are here, yes?" Ciel asks, passing the list to Lau. Looking over the list, the Chinese takes a sip of his drink, "No, I haven't a clue, Earl," he innocently smiles.

"B-But, you said earlier about the romours!" Ciel was obviously set off, his eyes in total disbelief. Despite everything Lau said earlier, he honestly had no idea whatsoever, "Romours? Oh, do tell. I would enjoy finishing my tea with a few good romours."

"Do we have to work with this man, Sebastian?" Ciels eyebrow was now twitching as he grips the tables edge. "Yes, unfortunately we need his assistance. He holds the ability to spread a simple rumour faster than anyone in this Town," Sebastian answered.

"So, it's about rumours," Lau smirks, passing the paper back to Sebastian. Almost opening his eyes, he peers at the two men, the face painted with amusement, "What sort of rumour?"

Ciel narrows his vision, taking his force away from the table, "I need you send the message that I, Ciel Phantomhive, will stop assisting the poor and only focus on the rich. I want to become this man's main target."

"I see," Lau closes his eyes and stands up, "Come Ranmao, we have business to take care of." The Chinese girl follows Lau, almost like a lost puppy. Before exiting the building, Lau turns to face Ciel, "Be sure to prepare for the worst, Earl." He smiles, strolling out of sight.

Piecing his fingers together like a puzzle, Ciel places his lips in front, speaking in a tone of adjusting, "And so it begins."


End file.
